The New Ambassador
Log Title: The New Ambassador Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Illarion Location: Valvolux Date: December 23, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Dust Devil informs the Dominicons of his new post- Ambassador to Valvolux Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 12:56:27 on Monday, 23 December 2019.' Dust Devil is walking around looking a bit lost. He's got a datapadd in his hands and he raises his optics to look for landmarks. A frown appears on his face. Delusion is sitting behind a booth in the market today. The booth has painted on it bright, stunningly realistic flowers. Dust Devil is getting slightly frustrated and turns around in a circle before he catches. Well there's a booth and is that? Can't be. But it looks like delusion surrounded by flowers. A grin breaks across his face. He moves in the booth's direction. "Ummm excuse me...." Delusion leans forward on her arms, looking down at Dust Devil. "Good morning," she greets him. "Here to buy or just enjoying the scenery?" Dust Devil looks a bit nervous and tries to figure what to say, "Ummmm well....Need ta know where the bot embassy is. They are putting an ambassador in and I wanted ta make sure the place was ready but I didn't pay attention before to where it is exactly and The improvements of this place have made the old landmarks a bit more obsolete. Delusion ahs and gets up, turning a little sign on the booth to mark it closed. "It's in the administrative district, across from the Decepticon embassy." She heads in that direction. Dust Devil nods, "Is there a dedicated con ambassador?" He looks at his datapadd and clicks a few things and turns to look in the administrative district's direction. Delusion shrugs. "None has shown up to announce themselves yet. Though word is that they have been busy lately." She arches an optic ridge at Dust Devil. "Coming?" Dust Devil smiles faintly and moves to follow Delusion. "Ummmm any idea what you guys want to see in an ambassador?" Delusion smirks. "What we would -want- to see? Competence in their field is to be desired. But ultimately, the positions serve their factions, do they not? If they are obnoxious or make absurd demands, that reflects on who they represent, not on us." She picks up the pace now that Dust Devil is following, quickly leaving the market behind. Administrative District - Valvolux The Administrative District holds only a few, modest buildings, but very important ones. Both the Autobot and Decepticon Embassies can be found here, stationed directly across the roadway from each other. Close by is the main city office and warehouse, a building of modular design with clear space around it. Two walls of the city office are painted, one with a mural of flying dragons, and one with a profusion of very realistic flowers. The area also holds an office for the city guard and several empty buildings and lots that leave room for expansion. ''' '''Dust Devil glances around and smiles at the murals, "Wow...can't believe how good this place is really startin ta look. You guys have done a phenomenal job. I'm hopin that you guys are gonna be happy. I've seen some of the list of what the bots have fer Ambassador expectations. I just was curious if it was similar ta yers. It might not matter ta some, but I'd think that yer expectations might somewhat trump the bots'. It's yer city. " Delusion pauses on the street where the embassies sit. "But it is not our embassy." She turns to Dust Devil. "Yes, it would be good to have someone that is friendly, but far more important would be somebody who can deliver on what they may agree to. False promises are worse than open disagreement." Dust Devil pauses and thinks on this, his expression rather serious for once. "Promises?" His optics dart a little as he seems to be doing some intence thinking. "Like for Aid or stuff like that right?" Delusion nods. "Any agreement. Trade agreements, negotiating military presences. If you look over the agreement on the embassy, you may notice that Illarion has a limit on how many personnel may be stationed there normally. Technically, the embassy is Autobot territory, and thus presents a security risk if there is ever a cause for war between Valvolux and the Autobots. The limit on personnel somewhat limits the risk to us if such a thing were to happen. It also, coincidentally, limits the number of hostages we could take if we were to become hostile and invade the embassy as a first step to war." Dust Devil rubs his chin and nods, "that make sense. I apologize fer all the questions. Ummm...not sure how ta break this to ya but ummmm I'm the new ambassador. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Really?" She studies him for a moment to determine if he's being serious or setting up a joke. Dust Devil nods, "By appointment of Chromia and with Optimus Prime's blessing. Cerebros gets ta help me and all. But...I've spent the last week workin with Crosscut ta make sure I'm ready ta start but I really wanted yer opinion on stuff." Delusion hmms. "They could do worse," she opines. "I hope you understand that we will expect an official statement to confirm this." Dust Devil nods, "I can see if what I got is official enough or if they have something else they'll send to you guys. I did ask if I was still allowed ta spar with ya in the arena or participate in the entertainment battles. I was told yeah." Delusion arches optic ridges. "Interesting to know." She clasps her hands behind her back. "An official document from your command would be enough. Copy of orders or similar." Dust Devil grins a little, "Well I told them that The Valvoluxians know me from sparrin and the battles are normally good will sorta sparring and entertainment." Delusion nods. "That is true. Entertainment and a way to defuse conflict officially rather than letting it fester and erupt in the streets." Dust Devil nods, "I told them that by fightin in the arena that I wasn't above anyone else here. And that it promoted good will between everyone. I am really gonna try and do my best here fer both Valvolux and the bots." Delusion chuckles. "It's a good attitude to have for the job." Dust Devil plays with his datapadd for a moment and then offers it over to Delusion. "here are my orders from Optimus and also the recommendation from Chromia." He looks at Delusion. "I can ask fer somethin a bit more official. They threatened ta promote me a little too ta give me some power over random idiots who might cause problems botwise. But I'm not sure if they're followin through with that threat." Delusion accepts the datapadd and looks it over, taking out her own to make a note of it. "I shall notify Illarion forthwith." Dust Devil nods, "I hope she will approve. I offer my services in defence if there is an attack apon the city and I am present." Delusion hmms, tilting her head. "Her reaction will probably be memorable." She smirks. Dust Devil grins and adds wistfully, "take video fer me ta see?" Delusion holds up a finger. "I plan to send in my report, so odds are she'll see the news before I meet with her in person. As such, it's unlikely there will be video." Dust Devil sighs, "Oh well..." He grins, "I'm really glad she healed up after the battle. You guys were amazing." Delusion nods. "I am glad that Solus Prime was available and willing to assist us afterwards. Her work is exemplary." Dust Devil nods, "I'm supposed ta possibly help her and her torch bearers on some stuff." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Is this another existential threat?" Dust Devil frowns, "I'm not really sure....there's something they're lookin fer but not sure why yet really." Delusion nods. "If I run into Solus, I can let her know. However, she keeps her own schedule so I'm not sure when that may be." Dust Devil grins and nods, "I know...I saw some of the stuff she did when she got here. I hope she is doing well despite the loss of her...friend" Delusion nods. "She did also get Bulwark repaired. And offered some upgrades. So she has been keeping busy." Dust Devil nods, "Yeah...Bulwark too. I hope the looks of Valvolux are indication that everythin is goin great here." Delusion shrugs. "For the most part, they have. There's been some interruption in manufacturing lately that we're tracking down." Dust Devil tilts his head, "Is that cause of the scraplet issue? I'd heard somethin but I've never really seen scraplets." Dust Devil says, "Well not upclose...ya see the signs and then ya don't go down those tunnels." Delusion mms. "I have seen them before, and exterminated them before." She folds her arms. "In this case, there is little chance of the issue spreading. We captured one to study it, and it self-terminated upon being removed from the others. So, while a problem, it is at least a contained one." Dust Devil nods, "My forcefield would make things a little safer fer me. Of course if I see anythin I'll report it ta you immediately." Dominicon Illarion says, "They sent.. Dust Devil.. as their chosen ambassador? Am I reading this report correctly?" Dominicon Delusion says, "You are." Dominicon Illarion says, "Oh.. joy" Delusion tilts her head. "Ah. Illarion has read the report." Illarion is easily noticable as she walks into the Admin District, her hands clasped behind her back and in her armoured form, low mutterings escaping as she makes her way in the direction of the embassies. Dust Devil's optics widen and brighten, "Uh oh....Ummm...Do I wanna know what she thinks of the posting? And do I require the use of my forcefield....or at least hiding behind you?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "I'm certainly not going to -stay- between you and her." Dust Devil chuckles softly, "I know...and I know she wouldn't respect me if I actually tried standin behind ya and avoidin her wrath. Part of the reason that I made sure I was allowed ta fight in the arena. Cause I'd rather issues be solved quickly." Illarion changes her path and makes her way towards Del and Dust Devil. She stops near them and looks at Dust Devil for a lllooonnnggg moment before her optics shift to Delusion, "This is not some elabarote joke of yours? They truly selected HIM?" A hand appears to briefly waves at the Autobot. Delusion shrugs at Illarion. "I included an attachment of the orders he showed me. It all looks genuine to me." Illarion turns her head like a turret towards Dust Devil and /stares/. Dust Devil stands a little taller as he looks at Illarion despite her STARING at him. "The choice was a surprise ta me as well. My first question was whether the Dominicons would consider the appointment an act of war....but it seems they're serious about it. Prime seconded the odd choice...I'm sure I can find ya the exact wording if ya want a chuckle." He tries not to fidget. "I've already asked Delusion, but I would not mind hearing from you also on what you wish to see in an ambassador ta yer city." Delusion clasps her hands behind her back as she watches. Illarion just looks at Dust Devil, answering, "Not you. You are reckless, you endanger your allies and rarely seem to follow your own sides orders." Her head tilts a bit to Delusion, "Follow up on those documents, ensure they are real." Optics drift back to the Autobot, "I reserve the right to reject their choice of ambassadors but will not do so at this time. Let us see what you can do, little Autobot." Dust Devil does his best to hide the disappointment he feels when illarion says 'Not you'. He looks up at Illarion and nods. "I will do my best until such time that I am dismissed by either you or the bots." Delusion nods. "I'll look into it," she assures Illarion. "And if they're going by people who willingly spend time with us, they could have chosen worse." Illarion turns her attention to Dust Devil fully, having noticed that flash of disappointment, "You are NOT a diplomat, Dust Devil. You are a warrior and this position is typically NOT filled by a warrior." Dust Devil looks at Illarion, "With all due respect, What makes me a warrior. The fact that a weapon was forced into my hands when my creator was gone in order fer me to be allowed energon? Should the near half vorn I spent with my creator as his assistant count fer nothin? I fight ta protect my friends and those I consider family. I fight ta protect those who are truly innocent. I am not yet a vorn. I've lived not knowin war and just the kind words and exasperated signs of my creator. I've known terror and the lonliness of not havin anyone, I've nearly starved. I've been hated by both my own faction and the cons. I've made friends in the strangest places. What makes me any less qualified? I'm willin ta learn. I've not been fully hardened inta hatin one side over the other. I was there when we managed ta help jumpstart Cybertron. And I don't want EITHER faction ta take that bit of hope we have again away. No...I'm not the most ideal. But Valvolux ain't no crystal city either. It's rough around the edges and findin it's own path on this planet. So we kinda fit." Illarion tilts her head to the side almost like she was examining a bug, "Pretty speech." She starts to walk around Dust Devil, still watching him, "As for what makes you a warrior? You fight. I have seen you get run over by more then a few opponents but you keep standing back up. Nor have I seen you run from a fight." A brief pause, "Curious your own side dislikes you... you have that.. 'spunkiness' that your kind seems to thrive on." Finally she stops back infront of him, hands clasping behind his back, "And at no point have I ever hated one side or the other. Both sides are responsible for what happened to our world." She raises a finger and points it at him, "And as I said, I am not rejecting you being their choice cause you HAVE shown you can learn." Delusion nods. "And he shows courtesy when he's here. Unlike some others." Illarion chuckles softly, "Have you told him where we hold our meetings at?" Delusion smirks. "It hasn't come up. NOt that I expect him at most of -our- meetings." Dust Devil smiles faintly, "I was a bit of an angry snot when I first was brought ta earth. Kinda earned some of the hate that I get. But....I've settled my anger a bit. I've done a bunch of stuff that some of the bots still aren't happy with but it was done fer the good of Cybertron. Hard ta figure a mech out when a good portion of his loyalty is ta a ghost." He looks between the two. "So where are the meetins held?" Illarion shakes her head, "Speak with your sisters.. we will need to have a offical meeting so he can be 'formally' introduced." She turns and starts to walk off, pausing briefly, "Do tell him the details, Delusion. I need to deal with a matter that has come up but had wanted to see if this was truly their choice." Another brief pause before she turns to look at the Autobot, "Remember, in the end, I and my Daughters are the law here. If they speak, be sure to listen to what they have to say.. most exits from Valvolux after one insults, injuries or truly disobeys one of Mine, tend to be terminal." A brief nod as she starts to walk off agian. Delusion nods to Illarion as she leaves, then smirks at Dust Devil. "Our meetings are held, as often as not, in the arena. A bit of a spar improves the thinking." Dust Devil nods, "I figured the arena would play alot inta yer politics. It's an easy way ta settle disputes and get yer...pound of metal from someone if someone feels slighted without actually killing them and all." He sighs looking in the direction that Illarion went. "Guess that coulda went a lot worse." Delusion hums to herself. "She sets a high standard." She quirks an optic ridge at Dust Devil. "We don't do it to settle disputes between ourselves. As you pointed out to Cerebros, some of us find it enjoyable." Dust Devil grins, "I had ta tell them somethin ta make sure I'd be allowed ta spar or fight as needed. When SHould I tell her that Cerebros is supposed ta be my assistant?" Delusion chuckles. "Whenever you like. Perhaps when he is present? He should hear a frank evaluation." Dust Devil sighs, "Yay....I get ta hear Cerebros probably be disappointed at me." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "At you? For?" Dust Devil rolls his optics, "Fer everythin, I swear all he sees is Stormfront. I...So annoyed at the mech. Some of the other bots started treatin me different." Delusion ahs. "Treating you differently since Stormfront?" Dust Devil nods, "yeah...jetfire wanted me in his air and space division with the science types. I'm sure it's a great honor and all and I know they mean well but I can't be cooped up like that." Delusion hmms. "I see. You would think an air division would spend considerable time outside." Dust Devil makes a face, "You'd think...either that or their short jaunts inta the atmosphere are enough or somethin. But....I like ta just GO. Not be held in one place and all. GO explorin underground...speed as fast as I can. Delusion nods. "You do seem the type," she agrees mildly. She pauses, listening. "Hmm. I think I may be needed. Do settle in at the embassy and let us know if there is any issue that needs resolution." She raises a hand in farewell and heads towards the city guard's office. Log session ending at 23:40:28 on Monday, 23 December 2019.